Warrior Cat Lemons
by CandyColoredClouds
Summary: A collection of Warriors lemons. Request your OCs and see them in the story!
1. Intro

Hello, everyone! It's CandyColoredClouds here. These will be Warriors lemons, so they are M-rated and I suggest underaged people walk away now. By the way, I will not use any swear words, because personally I don't like lemons with a bunch of cussing.

I'll only be doing OC characters. If you want lemons for canon characters, I suggest looking somewhere else. But if you want to submit your OC characters, just include the following things (if you don't include all of them I won't write a lemon for it since I don't know the details):

_• Cats' names, genders, appearances, and personalities (for however many cats are included)_

_• Whether it is love/lust/rape_

_• A (optional) base for the story (a basic outline, ex. two cats while training, or meeting at a border, etc.)_

_• What Clan(s) the cats are from_

When I get enough requests I'll start!


	2. Hawk x Willow x Lion

**Hawkblaze x Willowtail x Lionclaw**

The atmosphere was dark. A claw-moon glinted silver and white in the night sky, and a billion stars twinkled and glimmered faintly in the distance. The cats of ShadowClan were all asleep, peacefully dozing in their nests. All except for one.

Hawkblaze blinked open his bright amber eyes and scanned the warriors' den. He, along with some others, were only recently made warriors, and he was still uncomfortable sleeping with the other older warriors.

The dark brown tabby shifted in his mossy nest and his gaze rested on one cat in particular who was sleeping quietly in the back of the den, her pale grey flank rising and falling ever so softly. That cat was Willowtail, a she-cat Hawkblaze had loved ever since they were young apprentices. But Hawkblaze could only emit a low, irritated growl when he saw another familiar shape curled up beside Willowtail, fast asleep as well.

_Lionclaw_, Hawkblaze thought with a hiss. He saw the golden tomcat's tail resting on Willowtail's side as they slept together, their flanks brushing. He knew Willowtail had always loved Lionclaw, and he didn't understand that. Hawkblaze himself was a fearless, strong and witty warrior, while that Lionclaw was only soft and weak to him. He didn't know what to think or do anymore. He needed to beat Lionclaw, that was for sure.

Hawkblaze slowly got up and padded out of his nest, silently walking towards Willowtail, a plan forming in his mind.

"Willowtail, wake up," Hawkblaze hissed to the grey she-cat. Willowtail opened her blue eyes and yawned, looking up at him.

"Oh, Hawkblaze, it's you. What is it?" she asked.

"Come with me," Hawkblaze simply said, turning and beginning to walk away, flicking his brown tail for her to follow.

Willowtail got up from her nest silently, not disturbing Lionclaw from his sleep. She trotted after Hawkblaze, her blue eyes wide.

"Where are we going?" she whispered.

"Hmm…" Hawkblaze mused, thinking about what he would do to her. "How about going hunting?"

"Sure, but why this late at night?" Willowtail asked again, quickening her pace to catch up with the brown tomcat.

"You'll see," Hawkblaze replied in a half-growl, half-purr.

They soon reached a place deep in the forest, tall trees and dense leaves looming and surrounding them. Willowtail, thinking they were actually going hunting, pricked her ears and tasted the air for signs of prey. She sensed a mouse scurrying under the bushes and she immediately dropped into a hunter's crouch, slipping forward. She swept her tail from side to side and got ready to pounce. Suddenly, she gasped loudly and forgot about the prey as she felt something flicking at her core. She looked down and saw it was Hawkblaze's tongue. The brown tom was crouched behind her, his muzzle nuzzling at her rear and his tongue licking around her now damp entrance.

"Hawkblaze!" she yelped, eyes widening. "What are you doing?"

Hawkblaze just grinned deviously against her pink core as he inserted his tongue inside, licking and flicking at her walls. Willowtail trembled and tried not to show her pleasure, but a small moan escaped her lips. Hawkblaze chuckled at the delightful sound and kept going.

He then pulled his tongue out and Willowtail whimpered. But that was only the beginning. Hawkblaze flicked his long brown tail and suddenly rammed it into Willowtail's entrance, pumping it in and out, going deeper and faster each time.

Willowtail yowled as she felt his tail deep in her core. She quickly got wet, her juices leaking out dripping down the side of her leg. Hawkblaze's tail was slick in the thick liquid now. He kept going, clawing at the ground to keep himself steady. Willowtail wriggled and bucked her hips to allow him to go even deeper. Suddenly, Hawkblaze whipped his tail out and lashed it on the ground, her juices flying everywhere. Willowtail panted and looked up to him.

"Oh, don't worry, that wasn't it," Hawkblaze purred in a half-hissing tone. "That was only to get you wet for the main event, and I'm glad it worked." He held his dripping tail up to Willowtail's muzzle. "Taste yourself."

Unable to refuse, Willowtail licked at Hawkblaze's striped tail which was dripping with her own juices. It didn't taste bad.

Hawkblaze watched Willowtail, her core still leaking, her eyes glazed over. His member was erect already, and hard as a rock too. It grew larger and larger and hung out of its sheath. He smiled mischievously, getting ready. Willowtail purred as well and her eyes were now full of lust.

Hawkblaze flipped the grey she-cat on her back, and Willowtail yelped in surprise as he did. Her soft, pale belly was now fully exposed and her pink core was in view. She pawed at the air as Hawkblaze suddenly pounced on top of her, his member hanging right over her muzzle.

Willowtail felt her pelt get hot and her eyes widened. She had never seen one close up before, and she was swiftly getting wetter and wetter at the sight. She let out a quick gasp.

_He's so big_, the she-cat observed in surprise.

Hawkblaze, however, didn't waste any time. He shoved his erect, growing member right in Willowtail's face, knowing she knew what to do. Willowtail held up a paw tentatively and unsheathed a claw, poking at it and seeing it twitch slightly. Then she lifted her whole paw and started grasping it, feeling it around and teasing Hawkblaze (earning some loud moans from the tomcat) until she finally took it in her mouth and wrapped her tongue around it, licking it and flicking at it.

"Oh, yes! Willowtail, yes! Go faster!" Hawkblaze yowled.

Willowtail obeyed and did. Hawkblaze moaned and yowled, his member growing bigger in the she-cat's mouth. When she finally finished, Hawkblaze climbed on top of her and hissed, "Now it's my turn."

Meanwhile, Lionclaw padded through the forest, feeling the silent surroundings wrap itself around him. He looked around, worried. Willowtail was not in her nest and he was afraid of where she could be. He whipped his head around frantically, calling out her name, until finally he heard something. Something that sounded like loud moans coming from ahead. The golden tom dashed over immediately.

What he saw made his green eyes fly wide. He froze in his tracks, seeing two familiar Clanmates. His breath caught in his throat as he recognized it was Hawkblaze and Willowtail, mating.

Hawkblaze positioned his member at Willowtail's core, and with a mighty push, shoved it in and started moving it in and out quickly. Willowtail moaned loudly, yowling out Hawkblaze's name. Hawkblaze didn't stop, instead, he just went harder and harder, his barbs ripping her walls. Willowtail growled and winced with some pain, but the hurting feeling went away and then it was all pleasure. Willowtail's juices continued leaking out and she yowled with shuddering breaths, "Hawkblaze, I-I'm g-gonna c-c-come!"

Hawkblaze hissed. "Me too!" He pumped faster and faster until finally, Willowtail's juices squirted out and soaked the forest floor. He did as well and collapsed, panting, on top of the she-cat.

Hawkblaze noticed Lionclaw standing, half-hidden in the leaves. He smirked at him and hissed. "She's mine, fox-heart."

Lionclaw gasped and couldn't reply, seeing the one he loved with someone else. He wanted to cry her name but he couldn't. Only a single tear threatened to roll down his cheek and he shut his eyes, bolting away.

_I should've known. _


End file.
